Fujoshi? Jinjja!
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Fujoshi labil itu gue, nangis saat EXO dibilang gay! "HAHH! Sumpah demi apa! Dhea nangis!" - "Terus terus.. Apeh! Nangis gegara EXO!" - "Tidaakkkkk! Mama gue kok selingkuh!" - "Woiyeee, bapak gue juga silingkuhhhhh! Ocidaakkkk! Mama Luhan gue gimana dong! Huhuuuuu"


**Satu**, IL (Ketua kelas gue -cowok-), senengnya main gitar dan sekarang lagi pacaran sama sahabat gue IR, ketua kelas yang blak blak-an banget bilang kalo suara gue ga bagus, heh suara gue sebelas duabelas sama suara Sehun, walopun Sehun cadel 'S', gue cadel 'L', biase kalo anak ga mungkin jauh dari orangtua, kan bapak gue Sehun, yah wajar kalo gue cadel.

**Dua**, AS -coret- AR aje (cowok), keren banget kalo inisialnya 'AS' serasa banget, ni bocah-tengik-item yang bikin gue nangiss, pengen banget gue bejek bejek muka ni anak biar tambah abstrak sekalian!

**Tiga**, IY (cewek), EXOstan sama kek gue, tapi kita banyak berkompetisi -hahayy-, die ngakunya bapak-emaknya Kris-Lay, die bilang kan ga lucu kalo emaknya wajah sangar kek Tao -yeh walopun menurut gue Tao itu ga sangar sangar amat, cuma serem doang, tapi percayalah sodara sodara, Tao itu berhati panda-, dan gue bilang kalo bapak-emak gue itu Sehun-Luhan.

**Empat**, YK (cewek), temen seperjuangan gue, dia ELF yang sedikit demi sedikit terpengaruhi oleh gue dan sekarang kayaknya mulai menyukai EXO gegara virus virus EXOstan yang sering gue tebar dikelas haqhaq.

**Lima**, BD (cowok), temen satu smp gue dulu, tiga tahun satu kelas mulu dan sekarang gue harus satu kelas lagi sama dia, bayangin betapa enek-nya gue ngeliat muka dia, belom lagi rumor yang beredar dikelas gue kalo kelas 10 sampe 12 kagak diacak lagi kelasnya, dengan artian gue bakalan satu kelas lagi dengan dia selama di SMA, buset dah, semoga tu rumor ga bener.

**Enam**, AT (cowok), temen deket gue, nah dikelas gue itu ada silsilah keluarga nya, kebetulan gue jadi emaknya dari si AT ini dan si BL (cewek) dan suami gue itu FJ.

.

.

.

**Pengalaman Memalukan Gue**

**Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby**

**Cast: Udeh gue ceritain diatas**

A/n. Gue tertarik buat nyeritain pengalaman gue nangiss gegara EXO dibilang gay, padahal gue itu Fujoshi akut sodara sodara, tapi kenapa gue nangiss waktu EXO dibilang gay? Gue juga gatau, gue puyeng sendiri mikirinnye, yaudeh mending gue ceritain dan readers-nim yang nyimpulin sendiri kenape gue nangiss *bow*

.

.

.

Jadi waktu itu saat kejadian, gue sama temen sekelas gue lagi ngerasain apa itu jamkos -jam kosong-, yah bisa dibilang disekolah gue itu yang namanya jamkos itu bener bener anugrah, ibaratkan nungguin ujan dipadang pasir, behh tau ndiri pan gimana senengnya gue sama temen sekelas gue?

Nah jadi, waktu itu kalo gasalah hari selasa, jam istirahat bentar lagi kan selesai, nah jadi si IL lagi maen gitar sama TP -temennya si IL, bisa dibilang sahabat- dibelakang, nah dikelas gue itu dibelakang sekali ada 'space', lebarnya kayak dari meja siswa didepan sampe papan tulis, nah kita kan ga boleh pakek sepatu kalo masuk kekelas jadi kelas kita itu bersih menciling pakek banget lah, bisa dibuat guling guling, tidur pun jadi kalo elu mau.

Nah pas IL sama TP maen gitar, gue kan bawa bekal dari emak Luhan gue, jadi gue makan aje dikelas sambil dengerin IL maen gitar sama ditemenin TP yang nanyi -jadi, waktu itu dikelas gue lagi diterpa demem gitar, dengan artian gue, YK, IL, BD, sm AT lagi belajar gitar, kecuali IL sm YK yang uda master maen gitar-, nah gue bosen juga ngedengerin IL sm TP nyanyi, jadi gue buka tab gue dan masang earphone dikuping gue, gue ngedengerin lagu nya EXO sambil buka buka galeri gue.

Nah pas gue buka folder 'download', gue baru inget kalo gue nyimpen gift -taukan? Foto yang bisa gerak gerak itu noh- pas Sehun-Lay lagi maen pokki -bener ga tulisannya?- game, nah itu kan game yang rada menjurus ke kiss, jadi gue dag-dig-dug-jess liatinnye, jadi gue berniat nunjukin -atau mungkin pamer- ke YK, yah secara kita bedua sesama fujoshi, dia ngeship EunHae -setau gue- dan gue ngeship seluruh couple EXO -tapi yang paling utama itu HunHan, haqhaq-

Jadi pas gue nunjukin ke YK, dia bilang gini "Ya ampun Dhey! Ya ampun ya ampun, itu tadi stick-nya uda patah! Kok masih lanjuttttt?!", dia rada ga percaya dengan gift gue itu, yah emang sih tu stick uda patah, tapi Sehun-Lay masih lanjut aja, dan parahnya lagi, Sehun ngemiringin kepalanya pas dikit lagi tu stick abis, sumpah demi cinta gue ke HunHan, gue liat bibir Sehun-Lay uda nempel -walaupun dikit-

Setelah ke YK, gue beniat ngasih tau ke IY, yah sesama fujoshi juga, gue dengan berbaik hatinya ngasih tau ke IY, hot banget sumpah, jadi gue panggil IY gini, "IY.. Coba lu liat", gue langsung nyodorin tab gue ke IY yang lagi cerita sama temen gue yang lain, sumpah dia nyengkrem tangan gue sambil jerit jerit gaje waktu ngeliat itu gift, sumpah cengkremannya kuat banget, sampe sakit tangan gue -_-

"Tidaakkkkk! Mama gue kok selingkuh!", dia teriak gitu, gue pertamanya kagak ngeh sih maksudnya dia, eh pas gue liat liat lagi, iya bener, emak dia selingkuh sama bapak gue, yaoloh gue jadi ikutan histeris, "Woiyeee, bapak gue silingkuhhhhh! Ocidaakkkk! Mama Luhan gue gimana dong?! Huhuuuuu", seluruh temen sekelas gue tiba tiba sweatdrop gegara liat gue sama IY yang histeris sambil pura pura ngeluarin air mata palsu -cuiihh-

Nah bel istirahat abis uda bunyi, jadi pas bel bunyi, gue tiba tiba haus, yaoloh haus gue ga tepat banget, jadi pertama gue minta temenin YK, eh dia bilang dia males, gue minta temenin AL -temen sebangku gue-, dia bilang ntar dia ketemu senior dikantin, jadi satu satu nya yang belum gue ajakin itu IY, pas gue ajakin dia bilang gini "Ogah, capek naik turun dari lantai tiga kebawah", buset dah, mungkin kalo gue sekuat super man, bakalan gue untalin si IY dari lantai tiga dengan muka duluan yang nyungsep dilantai bawah, "Udeh cepetan, berhubung emak elu selingkuh sama bapak gue, dengan artian elu itu adik tiri gue, jadi cepetan, sebelom elu gue siksa kek di pilem pilem", dengan berat hati gue narik narik si IY biar mau nemenin gue ke kantin, akhirnya dengan kekuatan ekstra -emang sih badan si IY tu rada gendut-, dia mau nemenin gue ke kantin.

Nah pas gue sama si IY balik lagi dari kantin kekelas, eh gue kaget guru nya kagak ada alias kelas gue kosong, biasa nya guru matematika gue ini paling anti dengan yang namanya telat, jadi yah kagakpape lah, mungkin guru gue itu lagi ada kerjaan bentar, yah walaupun gue harap kerjaannya banyak biar ga masuk lagi.

Nah jadi dikelas gue itu kebentuk dua kubu, satu kubu yang menghuni bagian depan kelas, satu lagi yang ngehuni belakang kelas, nah yang ngehuni depan kelas itu kelompok anak anak pinter, yah yang suka belajar gitu, sedangkan yang ngehuni belakang kelas itu kelompok anak anak badung lah, kek gue, IY, YK, AT, BD, AR dan masih banyak lagee, jadi AT, BD, IL sm TP ni lagi maen gitar dibelakang, sedangkan gue, IY, AL, IR sama yang laen guling gulingan dibelakang juga, tapi bedanya, AT, BD, IL sm TP itu dibelakang pojok kiri, sedangkan gue, IY, AL, sama IR itu dibelakang pojok kanan, nah pas gue lagi tiduran sambil dengerin lagu EXO dibelakang, eh si IL manggil IR kenceng banget, sampe sampe gue yang awalnya hampir tidur ampe bangun, eh si IR ngajakin gue buat nemenin dia ngedeketin si IL, yaudeh berhubung gue sahabat yang baik dan rajin menabung, yah jadilah gue nemenin si IR ke pojok kiri -ikutan gabung sama IL cs-

Nah jadi si IL ngajakin gue sama IR -atau mungkin cuma ngajakin IR nyanyi-, nah awalnya si IL nyari nyari lagu yang bagus, nah, IR nyaranin lagunya Westlife aje yang judulnya My Love, eh gue ngusulin I Lay My Love On You aje, lagunya Westlife juga, eh si IL bilang kalo dia uda rada lupa dengan tu lagu, jadi gue nyanyiin dikit, dan dengan muka-pengen-digaplok punya dia, dia bilang gini "Udahlah Dhey, suara lo itu jelek", yaoloh gue sakit ati banget dibilang begitu, jadi gue jawab "Heh, suara gue bagus tau, suara gue itu 11-12 sama suara Sehun", gue nyolot sambil melotot lotot kearah si IL, dan yang paling gue ga seneng lagi si IY ikutan nyahut dari pojokan kanan, "Heh, 11-12 dari mana? Sama sama cadel iye, elu cadel 'L', Sehun cadel 'S', MWAHAHAHA", sumpah niat gue buat nyungsepin si IY dari lantai tiga kayaknya bakalan gue jalanin sekarang juga!

Nah jadi berhubung gue males duduk dibawah, gue jadi narik kursi buat duduk diatas, nah yang duduk dibawah tu posisinya gini dari kiri ke kanan TP-IL-AR-YK terus didepannya ada gue yang duduk diatas kursi terus BD-FJ, nah yang maen gitar tu IL, pas agak lama dikit si AR nyerobot tu gitar buat dia mainin juga, sebelum dia main gitar dia bilang gini dulu "Eh, SuJu itu gay kan?", dengan watados dia bilang gitu, terus gue ngomporin si YK, "Yaumpun YK, masa SuJu dibilang gay, behhhh kalo gue jadi elu, bakalan gue bejek bejek muka si AR biar nambah abstarak, HAQHAQHAQ", sedangkan di YK diem aje, sambil nahan ketawa akibat lawakan ga lucu gue, si YK cuma ngejambak rambur AR denget, sudah itu dilepas lagi.

Nah, si AR maen gitar, agak lama setelah itu dia berenti maen gitar, terus dia bilang "Eh YK, SuJu itu maho kan?-", behh gila ni anak, beneran die kagak takut banget bilang gitu, "- EXO juga maho kan?", sumpah gue emosi banget denger lanjutan kata si bocah-item-tengik ini, terus gue jawab "Eh! Lo kalo mau ngejelekin EXO jangan didepan gue gih! Lu boleh ngelekin EXO, asal jangan didepan gue! Ngarti kagak?!", gue dengan kagak nyantenya teriak didepan AR, sedangkan IL, IR sama BD cuma diem aje, soalnya cuma mereka bertiga yang tau sifat gue, apalagi BD yang uda 3 tahun satu kelas sama gue.

Eh ternyata pas dia selese maen gitar, si AR bilang lagi "SuJu gay, EXO gay", yaoloh gue emosi banget, jadi gue berdiri dari kursi gue dan nunjuk AR tepat didepan muka dia dan bilang "Eh! Elo jangan sok hebat ye! Uda gue bilang jangan ngejelekin EXO didepan gue! Terus kalo dia gay kenape?! Dia ganggu elu?! Kagak kan?!", waktu itu gue bener bener emosi sampe BD bilang, "Wah gawat! Larii larii! Dhea ngamuk! Serem kalo Dhea uda ngamuk, kayak cowok tau ga", si BD bilang gitu, gue juga ga nyadar kalo tingkah gue kek cowok, oh iye gue baru inget, pernah temen satu eks-skul gue bilang kalo gue itu Trans Gender, sumpah minta ditendang banget tu anak -_-

Jadi gue nyoba buat nenangin diri gue sendiri, jadilah gue balik lagi keposisi gue -duduk dikursi tadi- terus nangkupin wajah gue dengan ngelipet kedua tanga gue diatas senderan kursi, terus gue gatau tiba tiba gue nangiss, dan si AR melarikan diri kedepan kelas dan si IR, AL sm si YK nenangin gue, bilang ini itu lah biar gue ga nangiss lagi, eh pas gue lagi nangiss, si IY dateng "HAHH?! Sumpah demi apa?! Dhea nangis?!", gue bisa denger si IY shock abis, haqhaq, secara, gue pan rada tomboy, jadi kejadian yang sangat langkah banget kalo gue nangis, "Terus terus.. Apeh?! Nangis gegara EXO?!", si IY makin shock lagi pas nenger gue nangis gegara EXO.

Jadi, pas gue lagi nangis, tiba tiba si IR bilang kalo guru matematika gue dateng dan bentar lagi masuk -soalnya si IR liat tu guru lagi otewe kekelas gue-, jadi terpaksa gue bernagkat dari kursi gue dan seluruh mata dikelas gue tertuju ke gue, sumpah risih banget diliatin begitu, dengan mata sembab sebesar telor ayam, gue jalan ke meja gue dan ngelanjutin lagi nangis gue disitu, eh pas agak lama setelah gue nangis, akhirnya tu guru ngeh juga kalo gue lagi nangis, akhirnya tu guru ngedeketin gue dan nanyain kenapa gue nangis, dan gue bilang -sambil seenggukan- kalo AR ngatain idola gue, dan jadi lah si AR dapet ceramah++ dari guru gue, hohoho.

"Eh AR, cepetan minta maap", guru gue nyuruh si AR minta maap ke gue, "Dhey, maaf ya?", eh enak banget ni anak minta maap begitu doang, "Eh eh, sambil sujud dong", ternyata guru gue mengerti gue banget -eaahhh xD-, sumpah setelah si AR sujud sujud gitu dengan gue, akhirnya dengan ikhlas gue maapin dia, dan guru gue nyuruh gue salaman sama dia, jadi lah gue maapan sama si AR, haqhaqhaq.

**END**

A/n. Nah selesai juga ni pengalaman, maap kalo rada ga memuaskan, soalnya nulisnya dua jam doang, itu pun curi curi waktu soalnya disuruh belajar, eh malah gue nulis FF, hahaha, ini awalnya keinspirasi dari salah satu author FFn yang juga nulisin pengalaman dia, jadilah gue tertarik buat ngelakuin hal yang sama, haha..

Jadi, mind to review?


End file.
